


Pregnant by the Red Hood

by YJ bluepulse (Ramzar)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzar/pseuds/YJ%20bluepulse
Summary: Jay gets Dick pregnant by accident. Will this force them apart from each other, or bring them even closer than before?This is written in the omegaverse and include male/male relationship as well as male pregnancy. If you don’t like these kind of things, I suggest you don’t read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so it probably sucks. I am open for both ideas and critic, because I partially want to evolve my writing skills, but also try and make the readers happy.

Chapter 1

 

I looked down at the stick, frightfully. I still could not process this properly. Not having a clue how this even happened, did not help either. The two lines looked like some kind of villains, just loving to ruin my life. My heartbeat sped up and I begun to tremble. I could not be pregnant. 

“Ok Dick, calm down...” I whispered to myself.

So, I was pregnant, and with Jasons pup too. He would probably die, again, rather than become a father. But it did not really matter. I was given the mission to prepare this life to enter our world, and I would. With or without Jasons help or approval. That did all but give me a reason not to tell him, though. This was going to be awkward.

The worst part was that I knew it was not just Jason I needed to tell, but everyone from Bruce to The Titans. Would anyone even accept this? Accept me?

I begun feeling sick just thinking about it.

Once again,I looked down at the stick, to make sure my eyes did not play tricks on me. Damnit, still two lines. I quickly went to the trashcan nearby and threw the stupid test away. Then I quickly threw some water on my heated face.

This relationship thing was probably a bad idea to begin with. I still remember the day it all started, just like it was yesterday.

 

“Aaah!” I could not stop myself.  
I kept screaming for alpha to fill me. The only problem was that there was no alpha, or rather, anyone at all in the room, except me. And thanks to the rude, old beta man with the test range British accent, I was stuck in here. As soon as I begun screaming about an alpha knot, he just dragged me in here and locked the door. 

Dammit!  
The room was so small. Not even close to a fitting nest. 

At the beginning, I thought the old man was leading me to the alpha of the house, so he would make me his. Much to my disappointment, it was the complete opposite.

That was my first heat and the day I presented.

Around six years later, there was a new Robin. The kid was a wild alpha. Unlike me, he was taken in directly from the streets of crime alley. His name was Jason. Jason Todd.

When I was visiting at the manor I caught a glimpse of him. He looked like the kind of kid with the worst grades and the type that made the teachers wish to never have chosen their line of work.

He looked back at me and smiled shyly, then he disappeared.

“Dick!” Bruce greeted from behind me like a crazy ninja.  
“Woah! Oh, hi bats.” I answered, probably a little red out of shame.

I really should be used to his ability to sneak up at other by now. But I guess somethings will never change.

I did not stay for too long, maybe two three days. The thing I remember clearly is, that that was the last time I saw Jason before his resurrection. As soon as only three weeks after we met, Alfred called me and told me the bad news.

Only six months later though, there was a new Robin swinging the rooftops of Gotham City. The new kid was named Timothy Drake. He was, unlike Jason, an omega, just like me. He was the strategic kind of kid. Always knew what he was up against, and always prepared for every single scenario.

Another couple of months later Jason was suddenly back. He had confronted Bruce while on patrol, and happened to notice his replacement. Getting the wrong idea, he immediately discarded his mask.

When Bruce finally understood what he was seeing, not even his cowl could hide his confused expression. He quickly threw down a smoke bomb at the ground and retreated along with the new Robin.

The next time they would see Jason would be when he chose to just knock at the doors of Wayne Manor and demand to have a talk.

Ten minutes later, everyone was gathered in the Batcave.

“I wanna be part of the family again.” He said, to everyones surprise.  
“You ask this, even thought you have blood on your hands?!” Bruce finally got out, only after recovering from the shock.  
“I got blood on MY hands!?  
What in the world is wrong with you!?  
I kill the bad guys so no one else has to die!  
You let them survive, only to kill innocents, and you say I got blood on my hands. Just shut up, old man.” Jason flipped.

Bruce could barely look at him. He did not just look disgusted, but also extremely angry.

“Get the hell out of my city.” He said, threateningly low.  
“You really think I’m still the same little dog who used to do everything you told me? Fuck you!  
Not even a year after my death and you have already replaced me, like a girl changes clothes!” Jason countered with, furiously.  
“Tim is not your replacement. And do you really think I wanted to have a new Robin after what happened to you!?”  
“If you didn’t, then what is HE doing HERE!?”  
“It’s not as simple as that!”  
“Yes it is! Besides, you could at least have killed The Joker after what he did to me!”  
“And become a murderer, like YOU?!”

That made Jason flinch. He walked back a couple steps before looking around. He then turned away and ran out of the cave.

None of us saw him for months.

A knock on the bathroom door brought me back to the present.

“You OK in there, Dickie? You stuck or something?” Jays voice echoed through the small piece of wooden, separating the bathroom from the bedroom.  
“I’m fine. Just doing my human needs, so shoo off, Jaybird!” I said, a little too harsh to be mistaken for a friendly joke.  
“Gee, someone clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed...” Jason said, keeping his calm.

I slowly went to the door and tried to unlock it. That was harder said than done, considering my trembling hands. Once I finally succeeded, the door swung open and Jay stormed right in. He looked at me for a long moment before embracing me.

“What is up with you, Dickhead?” He asked worriedly.  
“Nothing, just feeling weird...” I answered, convincing myself it technically was not a lie, considering the pregnancy hormones, and all.  
“I need to tell you something.” I ended up saying.  
“I’m listening.” Was the only response I got out of the other bird.  
“You may want to take a seat, because this will be kinda harsh...” I tried, as a trick to buy myself some time before all hell would break loose.

Jason looked at me, cluelessly and with worry.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Was the one thing he got out.  
“What? No!” I practically shout at him.

How could he even imagine that I would do such a thing? Was he really that doubtful? That was something I definitely needed to dig deeper into later.

A couple minutes later we were both sitting on the bed, with one glass of orange juice each, after I somehow convinced Jay that I did not want coffee, even though I love it more than anything else in existence. I looked deeply into his eyes, took a deep breath, and said with a very low voice what I had to say.

“I’m pregnant...”

Jasons features all suddenly got both darker and tighter. 

“I-I thing I h-heard you say something co-completely weird just n-n-now. Did y-you s-s-say p-pregnant...?” He asked with the most scared voice I ever heard him use.

Never could I ever guess that Jay could be so scared of anything, let alone because of some pregnancy. I looked straight at him and nodded slowly.

“Yes...” I answered with the calmest voice I could, which in this case was not too calm at all, considering our current situation.  
“H-how?” He asked, like an idiot.  
“How much detail do you want me to include?” I asked mockingly.  
“Th-that’s not what I meant!” He shout right at me.  
“C-calm down, Jay. Getting angry and emotional won’t help.” I told him.  
“Fuck you!” He countered.  
“That is literally what got us into this problem in the first place, so, are you sure you really want to?” I followed up with.

I knew it was stupid to say something like this when he was angry, but some things are too hard to resist sometimes. Jason, in his current state of mind, took hold of his bedside lamp and threw it at the floor, exactly under me.

“What is wrong with you?!” I lashed out, fury completely taking over me.

I knew he did not want a child, but throwing things, seriously? After a moment of silence, he immediately stormed out of the room, took his motorcycle keys on the kitchen table and stormed out of our apartment. Hopefully, he would see his wrongs and come back, instead of just abandoning me and our unborn child...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other people than only Jay need to know about Dick’s condition. Sadly enough for him, that includes his family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took me almost a week to prepare. I hope everyone likes it. And just like last time, I am open for suggestions and critics.

Chapter 2

I woke up with a strange feeling. My stomach felt like it was having problems absorbing my dinner from last night. I grabbed my phone to see the time, which by my surprise was 11:30. I had slept for a longer period than I expected, which probably was a part of the whole pregnancy thing.

The annoying feeling in my stomach did all but ease, so I got out of the bed and headed for the toilet, just in case I was about to throw up. Right when I would have opened the door to the bathroom, a hand grabbed my back. I, without thinking clearly, grabbed it and performed a karate throw.

“Ouch! You son of a bitch!” Jason shout, looking like he was in pain.  
“Language, jerk!” I answered annoyed.  
“Considering what you just said, it is ironic coming from you.” He said with a small smile.  
“I’m sorry for last night... I was being a dick.  
“Yeah! Yeah, you were. The thing that matters though, is that you are back and apologizing.” I told him happily.

We looked right at each other’s eyes. I think that I stared for too long, because he, after a little while, looked away with the most hilarious face I have ever seen.

“So, we need to talk. For real this time.” Jason said, still looking like an idiot.  
“Yes, we do. Let’s begin where we left off. I’m pregnant.” I said with as much confidence as I could.  
“And? Do you want to keep it?” He then asked me.  
“I don’t want to kill it...” I told him.  
“Ok, so we keep it. Now that that is out of the way, who knows and who does not?”  
“We are the only ones who know, and I don’t feel too happy about having to tell Bruce, or anyone for that matter.” I answered honestly.

We looked at each other once again. Jason looked at least just as afraid as me. Bruce wanted me to stay away from him as he did. He would not like the fact that Jay knocked me up. In fact, he would probably think he raped me. After all, the mere fact that I and Jay are together, is a secret. The only reason why we are even considering telling Bruce about this is because he is going to notice my growing bump sooner or later anyway.

“I think we should start with telling Bruce and company.” Jay suggested, which made total sense. Start with the worst, right?  
“Yeah, that is probably the best way to start, even though I don’t look forward to it.  
“And you think I do? He will probably want to kill me for this, but we have to let him know...” Jason said, with an unhappy look in his eyes.  
“Ok, Jay. Go start the car, I will come as soon as I finish preparing.” I told him.  
“Ok, but be quick.” He told me in a serious tone.

Then he went out. As soon as he did, my mind flew back in time, to how this all started.

A couple months after he vanished, Jay caught me on patrol in bludhaven. He came down to me from behind.

“You on patrol, huh?” He asked.

I immediately looked around.

“Hi, yeah, don’t really have anything else to do...” I told him.  
“Hey, so, about what Bruce said... he didn’t really mean it, believe me!” I said desperately.  
“Yes he did! And you know it! Not that I blame him. I mean, look at me! Where were I then and where am I now? I have gone too far, I see that now... but I can’t fix it if Bruce won’t let me try..,” Jason confessed, with a sad voice.

I looked at him with a shocked face. Never had I witnessed Jason Todd confessing such a thing before. It was both saddening and adorable at the same time.

“I may not be able to change how Bruce thinks, but I can at least give you a chance myself. Show me the new and improved you tonight. Help me with anything that happens, and show me how the new you handles it.” I told him happily.

After a while of boredom and nothing, we caught a bastard lowlife alpha male, trying to force a small omega female into a corner. We heard her demanding him to leave her alone, and how he slapped her. That made something in Jason snap. He immediately attacked the alpha, tackling him, and following it up with many deadly punches. The omega was shocked at the sight in front of her. I jumped down from my spot at the rooftop, exactly over her head, and told her to run home. After I saw her doing just that, I quickly made my way to Jay and grabbed his hand. He frantically looked at me, and loosened his grip.

“Sorry, I lost it... but I could not handle seeing that bastard hitting a defenseless omega, not to mention try raping her.” He told me, sobbing.  
It’s OK Jay, I get it. Just try to control yourself more next time, right?”  
“I can always try, no promise that I will succeed though..,” He told me honestly.

A hind no my shoulder snapped me out of my memories.

“Hey? What in the world is white you and daydreaming?” Jason naked me, looking worried.  
“I am just reliving how we got ourselves into this to begin with...” I told him, a little sad.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. Even if Bruce won’t take it lightly, you will still have me...” Jay told me, which I thought was completely adorable.  
“Awww, that is so sweet of you Jaybird!” I said, which made him blush like a tomato.  
“Anyway, go get ready already, or I will change your clothes for you!” He said with an angry expression. Which probably was his try to cover up his embarrassment.

A little while later, we were in the car, driving to gotham. While Jay was driving, I was looking down at my phone, searching for ways to calm down my morning sickness. There was literally nothing I could find on the internet. So much for it containing anything and everything. I looked at Jay. He was looking just as nervous as I was.

“It will be okay Jay...” I reasoned, though I was not really sure to be completely honest.  
“Try to sound a little more convincing.” He told me with an unreadable expression.  
“I’m just trying to calm you down..,” I said in response.  
“Yeah, I know, sorry, my nervousness is getting the best of me.” He explained.  
“Yeah, I get you... It’s not like I feel any better about this.” Was the only thing I could tell him.

Now, Gotham started to appear in front of us, meaning we would soon arrive, and soon have to tell our family everything. As soon as we entered the city, Jay slowed down, just so that I would not start telling him that he should.

“Looks like you have finally accepted that I will never allow you to drive like a drunk old man.” I told him jokingly.  
“What can I say, your lectures are both boring as hell, and embarrassing. Right now, we don’t have time for them, so doing as you want only makes us lose less time...” He answered me with very big grin.

We were finally in front of the mansion. Once the yard fence opened, Jay drove in to the garden, parked the car right in front of the mansion, and shut it down. Then, we both got out of the vehicle and made our way to the front door. Before we were able to knock, Alfred opened the door and welcomed us in.

“How lovely it is to see the both you m, young masters. I will inform master Bruce of your arrival.” Alfred said with his typical British accent.

After a little while, Damien came down from the stairs, followed by Bruce and Alfred. Then, Tim came in through the back door of the mansion.

“Hi!” He practically shout and ran at us.

He hugged me like a pillow, making me gasp for air.

“It’s nice to see you too, Timmy!” I told him as loud as I could.  
“You are hugging him like a child hugs their toy.” Damian commented, resulting in Tim peeking his tongue at him.  
“So, What gives us the honor?” Interrupts.  
“It’s a long story, you may want to sit.” I suggested.

This was it, the moment of truth. Either they would accept this and support me and Jay, or they would want to kill him and tell me to make an abortion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked it. If anyone has anything they want to suggest, anything, from what characters you want to see in coming episodes to anything else, write it in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reactions of the family members are very different, but not too unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but school and examinations got in the way, and they probably will, until the next holiday.
> 
> I am trying to update fast, but believe me when I say that it is easier said than done.

Chapter 3

I took one, last, deep breath, then quickly said “I’m pregnant.”  
“What?” Tim asked confusedly, while Bruce looked shocked, and Damian disgusted. Even Alfred looked a little surprised.

“H-how!?” The big bat asked after he recovered from the shock.  
“What is it with people and the “how!”” I said annoyedly. Everyone just loved asking that question, even though it was pretty obvious.

I felt Jay grab my hand, which must have been very hard for him, considering his hate for showing feelings and making contact in front of others.

“I am very, and I mean. VERY, disappointed at you Dick!” The patriarch continued. He looked at me with a fully perfect batglare.

“Do I look like a child to you? I’m an adult, for the sake of God! Why do you even care Bruce?” I asked him angrily. Me getting pregnant was none of his business, and I did not need his approval to either fuck, or get knocked up!

“You are my son! Do you really think your age matters?” He countered, a little taken aback.

“You know what I feel? Like you would not even be annoyed if I was not the father!” Jason jumped in. “Seriously, this feels personal! Since when do you care what Dick does?” He continued.

“If you feel it is personal, then you got it right. I don’t want my son to be stuck with someone like you! You are the last thing he needs!” Bruce threw at Jay, which was shocking. And looking at Jay, I could see that he was in as much shock as me.

After saying that, Bruce turned around, went upstairs and slammed the door to his bedroom. 

“I beg your pardon, I am sure master Bruce did not mean it, he is only in bad mood. He has had a hard day, I assure you.” Alfred said with a sad voice.

“Are you seriously giving excuses for what he just did Alf?” Tim asked. “He has no right to say something like that. Never did I think that Bruce would get personal about something like this...” He finished.

“Would you not do the exact same thing, would it have been your ward who became a murderer?” Damian said to Bruce’s defense.

“Stop bringing that up! It is not helping me to change, or move forward!” Jason growled unhappily.

“C’mon Jay, let’s get outta here.” I told him, to try and change the subject and ease the mood. I could smell Jay’s pheromones getting all pumped up, and even started smelling Bruce’s, from inside his room, which only meant, that if we did not take our leave now, there would be an inevitable fight in a little while. 

I practically dragged the other bird out, since would not move. That murderer thing really seemed to hype him up. Once we were in front of the car, I opened the front passenger door and threw Jay onto the seat, then got onto my side and kickstarted the motors. Without even saying goodbye, I drove out of the mansion area.

A while later, we were back at our place. Jay had slept, which forced me to wake him up once we were there, which I really did not want to, considering what he had gone through. That went even worse than I thought... Hopefully our friends would take it better, since I could not take another fight.

Once we were in bed, Jay immediately got back to sleep, and I begun thinking.

That night, after we got back to my apartment, I had lead Jay to the bathroom to wash his hands. After doing so, I tried looking him in the eyes, to read him, somehow. He looked broken, which could only mean that he was really pained to always lose his temper. I really wanted to help him more than anything, right there, right then.

“Hey, at least you want to change, that is a good first step.” I tried, but failed miserably.  
“Well, tell that to those I’ve killed! The people with families and children! I deserve to die!” He begun shouting out.

This started to get out of hand, which was understandable, thinking about the situation we were currently in.  
To my big shock, Jay started crying. As soon as I noticed it, I dragged him towards my shoulder and leaned his head at it. Letting him release all his built frustration could be very helpful. Not that I was an expert on psychology or anything, but that had to be common sense, right?

“It’s ok little wing, cry it out. That should help you relieve and calm down.”  
“Stop pretending to be an expert! You are not helping, at all...” He just commented, and I did as he said, all but wanting him to get even angrier.

Shutting up was harder than I thought, though. So after a while I stated mumbling some sweet nothings in his ear.

“You are so annoying right now...” He informed, but I ignored it. He was probably just trying to pretend being strong and emotionless. Which was just proven he actually was not.

“Seriously, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna fuck you!” He said threateningly, but I had a hard time taking him seriously.

That was probably my biggest mistake ever, because, only a couple moments later, I was laying on my back with him right over me, thrusting in and out like his life depended on it. We were both sweating, and I, to my shock, was paralyzed, trying to process what was just happening. The second he leaned down to kiss me, I understood what was going on and backed away.

“What the fuck!?” I shout, still recovering from whatever just happened.  
“I told you I’d fuck you if you would not stop.” He answered with ease.  
“I had a hart time taking a crying version of you seriously. Heck, I would have had a hard time taking the normal you seriously about something like that!!!” I said, still not getting what all of this was about.  
“So, you did not like it?”  
“I never said that! I was just shocked as hell...” I explained, not knowing why I said the whole truth.  
“Well, you don’t seem shocked anymore, and I’m still hard as hell, so can we please finish?” He asked, so casually, that I did not know what to do.  
“You even want to continue?” I asked, completely confused.  
“Well, I would not have started it If I did not intend to go all the way.”

This was the strangest thing. I had never seen this side of Jay before. Neither the wild part, or the one that wanted to fuck me. It was both hot and creepy, and I could not choose what to do. Continue our fuck, like it was the most normal thing ever, or stop it and throw him out, like the dog he was currently acting like.

“You look like you enjoy it.” Jay said, making me blush like a virgin, which I all but was, after all the partners I have had.  
“Well, you are doing a very good job entertaining me, Jaybird.” I told him, not thinking twice until it was too late.  
“Oh...” Was the response he gave me, leaving me wondering what he could possibly be thinking at the moment.  
“Then I guess you are OK with me releasing inside of you?” He asked me awkwardly, with a heavy tone, indicating he was close.  
“I...I never said that!!!” I panicked, getting even more confused than before.

The strong light of the sun took me back to reality. I had fallen asleep while thinking, not too shocking.

“You’re finally awake!” Jay shout, entering our bedroom with a bowl of cereals. 

He immediately handed them over to me. 

“Why the special treatment?” I asked him curiously.  
“You’re bearing my kid.” He told me, sounding kind of casual.  
“It’s not just yours, daddy...” I commented, a little offended.  
“Mm, daddy huh? Is that what you see me as? ...Kinky!” He said, making me want to gag.  
“Eww! That is so not what I meant.” I quickly said, panicking because of what he just said.

I did not need his teasing, nor his disgusting ideas on things to do in bed.


	4. I’m not continuing this

To everyone reading and wanting more, I’m sorry to inform that I am not continuing this story. I have been away from it for too long, and don’t have the inspiration to have it continued. I will leave this part up here, and if someone wants to redo it and continue it, you are welcome to, as long as you leave a message down in the comments that you are.


End file.
